Advice
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Max asks Kai for some advice...which only his captain could even possible answer...and the matter, in question...is really...personal. [KaRe, TaMa, Yaoi]


You'll love it, don't worry...!**  
**  
This is dedicated to _jou-kai-mokie_, from lj, who declared her want of Rei!seme.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**-Advice-**

It was raining and another few days of storms loomed overhead. The forecast called for showers for the next week. It would be gloomy in his dark, dojo. Takao spent an hour that morn watching the drops hits his window in a hard patter.

Max slept in, lazily, sprawled out on his sheets. It was almost noon and he had not awaked yet. Rei got up at his usual hour, and while he was alone in the kitchen, he started to cook. Kai appreciated the morning meal the most. He woke early, ate, and caught up on his reading.

By lunch, the rain still drenched the rooftops and everyone was finally up. Max strolled out last, scratching his head before reheating lukewarm leftovers of bacon and scrambled eggs. Rei called him lazy but he shrugged it off.

Takao walked by, and kissed the blonde's cheek before he went to shower. Max watched him go, tempted to perhaps join him, but there was something else he had to do. Rei chatted with him until they bored each other, then Max wandered off. Kai was sitting out back, on the decks with a book in hand when footsteps made him glance up.

Max sat down, on the opposite side, against a pillar and he stared at his captain.

''What?'' Kai humored him.

''I wanted to talk to you…about…something…'' His grin started to fade into the awkward situation he started.

''Why me?'' The elder stated bluntly and folded the page of his book.

Max blushed. His cheeks burned a bright red. He looked nervous and uncomfortable but he was still shy.

''I need advice…I have a question…'' He started hesitantly as his baby blue eyes dared glance at the annoyance in the dark, red orbs.

This was certainly new. Max was quite honest, but he had never done this before. Kai put aside his book and let out a small sigh. He was going to go along with it.

''Alright, Max…since you're being honest with me, I'll answer your question…as best I can…'' He shifted into an upright position and was ready to listen.

Max giggled nervously and said, innocently… ''Kai…what is it like to be… on top?''

Kai didn't need an explanation. His eyes went wide, as an undeniable smirk twitched into his lips.

''You want me to tell you about my…position?''

''Well…Takao is going to ask Rei the same question…but…for the bottom.''

''Max…I think you should try handcuffs…'' His voice sounded dead serious.

Max looked across at him, with large, confused eyes.

''I was kidding…''

Kai did not have a good taste in humor.

The blonde's face was shined with red and pink hues of embarrassment.

''Just make him relax…'' His mind drifted off to thoughts of Rei…and last night.

''And keep moving around, find what's comfortable…'' And he remembered those times, on the bus and on the washer and drier.

Those were best left untold.

''Do you say anything to Rei?'' He thought of Takao's warm breath and sweet words, as he nuzzled his neck when they made love.

Kai coughed and retorted. ''Too far…''

''Sorry…I just…want it to be per-''

''I get it.'' He stopped it there.

''Thanks…Kai…'' Max stared out at the rain for a while, and Kai resumed his old, native book.

''You're welcome…''

He was glad Max was happy; even if it was with a dolt like Takao.

**-En…**

He went to bed that night, and a little while later, a stealthy cat snuck into his room. Rei snuggled into Kai's back and purred into the nap of his neck.

''Guess what happened to me today, Kai…'' Rei started tracing a finger down his arm.

His lover rolled over, and leaned their foreheads together. The black and blue blended so well together.

''You had a talk with Takao…and so did I, with Max…''

Rei smiled. ''Isn't it adorable?''

There was a grunt.

''I was asked how it felt to be dominated by Kai Hiwatari?''

''And what did you say?'' Kai smirked, as he looked intrigued.

''That it was great…''

Rei smiled warmly and they kissed softly.

''Do you…want to maybe, switch?'' Kai murmured against his lips.

There was a stunned silence.

''Kai…''

He whispered his name softly as the canines from his smile appeared.

''I'd love too…''

**-…dE-  
**  
I forgot to add...don't mind the little _'EndE'_ finish I always use. It means that the added KaRe scene was an _Encore_.

I've been doing a lot of those lately.


End file.
